Un fracaso más, y la puerta de la muerte
by Chica Joker
Summary: En este fic, Mordecai comete un error que le cuesta alejarse de la persona que ama, en tanto, una puerta milenaria de la muerte se abre desatando los peores demonios del averno. Decapitados, muerte, amor y Papaleta desnudo, naaaa, jejejeje, eso último es broma. Mucho Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Regular show.**

**Un fracaso más, y la puerta de la muerte.**

**Capítulo I**

Mordecai se encontraba recogiendo la basura del after party que habían tenido él y Rigby. Habían llegado muchas personas, y el ambiente estaba a todo dar. Benson y Papaleta no se encontraban en la ciudad, por lo tanto lo tomaron como una oportunidad para hacer la reunión. Musculoso, miraba al pobre de Mordecai trabajando bajo el sol, y se acercó para molestarlo.

-Oye, Mordecai...

-¿Qué pasa, Musculoso?

-¿Sabes quién podría ayudarte a recoger esta basura? ¡Mi mami!

-Nunca he entendido esa broma, pero por lo menos podrías ayudarme a limpiar.-Contesta el arrendajo un tanto molesto.

-Claro que no, esa fiesta fue idea de ustedes, y cuando Benson llegue y pregunte por el culpable, le diré fueron los perdedores. Adiós perdedor.

-¡Espera, podrías...! Olvídalo, ya te fuiste. ¿Dónde estará ese mapache? Se supone que estaba limpiando el baño. ¡Rigby!

-No me grites, estoy aquí arriba.

-¡Ven a hacer tu parte! Si Benson nos descubre, nos despedirá, y yo no pienso perder mi trabajo.

-No, viejo, yo me quedo aquí con los restos de papitas y mirando esta revista de motos.

-¡Ash! ¡No seas flojo y recoge esas latas!

-No, anoche me ignoraste por completo por estar bailando con Margarita.-Dice Rigby, imitando los pasos de baile de su amigo, con algo de humor.

-Ah, de eso se trata. Pues tú no te quedas atrás, anoche estabas coqueteando con Eileen, ni creas que no me di cuenta.

-¡¿Qué?! Eres un mentiroso, yo nunca hice eso.

-Mejor no discutamos, vayamos a ver el video que estábamos grabando en la fiesta.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando veamos que no estaba haciendo tal cosa, tú limpiarás solo.

-Es un trato, mapache.

Entraron a la casa, metieron el VHS en el reproductor. La fiesta parecía bastante agradable, y en efecto, se encontraron con Rigby coqueteando con Eileen, luego de beber un poco. Ésta se notaba alegre y algo apenada.

-OHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡En tu cara, mapache!

-Sí, si, ya basta.

-Jejejejejeje. Bueno, no es necesario seguir mirando. ¡A lavar el baño!

-Espera, ¿Que ese no eres tú declarándote a Margarita?

-¿De qué hablas?

Al mirar la grabación, Mordecai estaba sosteniendo la mano de Margarita, mientras le decía muchas cosas delante de todos.

-Oh, Margarita, eres tan linda, estoy enamorado de ti, y tan solo te pido una oportunidad.

-Oye, Mordecai, estás bebido, no sabes lo que dices.

-Claro que lo sé, y el alcohol no tiene nada que ver. Te amo desde hace tanto. Sé mi novia.

-Mordecai, suéltame, no sabes lo que dices.

-¡Jajajajajajaajajajajaja! ¿No que no, Mor?! ¡Te le declaraste a Margarita!

-¡¿En serio hice eso?! ¡Ay no, ya valió!

-Estás frito, compañero.

-No puede ser. ¡Sabía que no era una buena idea hacer esa ridícula fiesta! Ahora ella no querrá hablarme más.

-No puedes negar que estabas muy contento anoche con la idea, estabas feliz porque Margarita había aceptado venir.

-¡Sí, pero fue antes de que cometiera esa tontería!

-Oh, ahora le estás vomitando sobre los zapatos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Definitivamente no querrá verme más! ¡Estoy arruinado, amigo, arruinado!

Mordecai salió corriendo de la sala, dejando al pobre de Rigby con el resto de los deberes. El mapache estaba consciente de lo que su amigo estaba pasando, se puso a terminar los deberes justo a tiempo a la hora en que Benson pisó el parque.

-Humm... Papaleta, creo que estuve exagerando un poco como decías, el parque está en completo orden. ¡Rigby!

-Aquí estoy Benson, no es necesario gritar.

-¿Dónde está Mordecai?

-Bueno, él está, pues ya viene.

-Pregunté, dónde está, no si ya viene. ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que no ha venido a trabajar hoy? ¡Esta despedido!

-¡No, él estaba aquí, es solo que tuvo una urgencia, es todo!

-Es todo, es todo, ustedes dos y sus patéticas excusas. Si ese bobo no aparece aquí en cinco minutos, queda despedido.

-Oh, no seas tan agresivo, Benson, tal vez tuvo una contusión.-le decía Papaleta, tratando de que se relajara.

-Ash, Papaleta, no sé cómo es que les tienes tantas consideraciones, si ese par no las merece. Skips, ¿Dónde está Skips?

El yeti apareció tal como es su costumbre, de la nada, y con un balde de aluminio en las manos.

-Hola, Benson, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Algo malo, Papaleta casi se ahoga con unos caramelos que regalan en el avión. ¿Pasó algo anormal en mi ausencia?

-No, nada anormal.-Contesta con seguridad el yeti.

-Bien, vamos, Papaleta, necesitas descansar, fue un largo viaje de regreso.

-Oh, jojojojojo, si, y luego después podremos conversar con los chicos sobre la iguana que casi me muerde el dedo.

-Sí, claro. Y en cuanto a ti, Rigby, dile a Mordecai que venga enseguida.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Ash, cómo manda.

Papaleta y Benson desaparecen de la vista de Skips y Rigby. Éste está por alejarse, pero recuerda el favor que le hizo Skips al negar cualquier anormalidad en la ausencia de Benson y Papaleta.

-Oye, Rigby, quiero que sepas que si no le dije nada a Benson sobre la fiesta, fue porque preguntó por algo anormal, y la fiesta pasó muy tranquila y sin incidentes.

-Lo sé, gracias de todos modos. Ahora lo que necesito hacer es ir por Mordecai, vio el video de la fiesta y se acordó de algo que hizo.

-No me digas, bebió de más, se le declaró a Margarita y terminó por vomitarle sobre los zapatos.

-¡¿Cómo supiste eso, si no estabas en la fiesta?!

-La pude escuchar hasta mi casa, ademas he vivido lo suficiente como para saber las reacciones de los chicos cuando cometen alguna estupidez.

-Pues lo que hizo Mordecai rebasa la estupidez, amigo. Voy por él antes de que Benson quiera despedirme a mí también.

El mapache castaño corrió en sus cuatro patas hasta llegar a su habitación, donde encontró a Mordecai con su celular en la mano. Se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama, con una mano apoyando su rostro y el codo sobre la rodilla. Su mirada reflejaba la decepción y el dolor del momento.

-Eh, Mordecai...

-Ahora no, mapache, no me siento bien.

-Benson quiere que bajes, necesita hablar contigo.

-No, no puedo.

-Pero...

-Acabo de hablar con Margarita, dice que no quiere verme otra vez. Jamás.

-Mordecai...

Silencio. Rigby no podía creer que su amigo hubiera tenido el valor para hablar con Margarita. En otra circunstancia no lo habría hecho, o titubearía para hacerlo, pero tal vez el pensar en su error le había dado valor para ello.

-Oye, seguro está molesta, era lógico que iba a decir eso.

-No, Rigby, ¿No lo comprendes? Ella se notaba muy segura de sus palabras. Su tono de voz lo delató y me llamó imbécil. Eso me dolió.

-Es verdad que te comportaste como uno, pero eso no significa que no quiera verte jamás, está herida.

-Ya no me lo recuerdes...

Las lágrimas terminaron por brotar de los ojos del arrendajo, haciendo que el mapache se diera un palm face.

-Perdona, soy un tarado, no quise decir eso, amigo yo...

-Ya, esta bien. Voy a bajar a ver a Benson.

-Amigo, lo siento.

-Vayamos a trabajar, mapache.

La maquina de chicles más irritable del mundo se encontraba en su oficina, arreglando unos cuantos manojos de papeles cuando Mordecai dejó ver su cara de pocos amigos al abrir la puerta.

-Ah, vaya, vaya. Entra, Mordecai.

-¿Qué necesitas, Benson?

-Mordecai, sé que tal vez he sido muy estricto contigo y con Rigby, pero debes admitir que ustedes dos en ocasiones merecen toda mi desconfianza...

-Lo sé, ¿Eso era todo? Sé que somos irresponsables.

-Aun no acabo. Quiero que sepas que el motivo por el cual Papaleta y yo dejamos la ciudad fue porque tuvimos una junta con el dueño de un parque en Minesota.

-Ah, vaya. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-No uses ese tono tan desanimado, si se trata de un ascenso.

-¿Ascenso? Naaa...

-No estoy bromeando. Quiero que vayas a trabajar allá un año.

-¿Un año?

-Sí, 365 días.

-No comprendo.

-Me explico. El dueño del parque, el señor Dickenson, es pariente lejano de Papaleta. Necesita a un empleado con experiencia que le ayude a cuidar del parque, tal como tú, se supone, lo haces aquí.

-Bien, entiendo, y en todo caso, ¿Por que no mandas a Skips, o a Musculoso, o a Fantasmín?

-Si no quieres, está bien, no te obligaré-Hizo una pausa la máquina de chicles-pero considero que aparte de que te pagarán un poco más que aquí, tendrás tu propia habitación, y conocerás otras personas, así pondrás un poco de tierra de por medio entre tú y tus líos.

Mordecai abrió los ojos de golpe. No podría ser posible eso. ¿Distancia entre él y sus problemas? O mejor dicho, ¿Distancia entre él y Margarita?

-Aguarda un segundo, Benson, ¿Hablas en serio?

-No bromeo. Quisiera mandar a Skips, pero creo que es mejor mandar a alguien que apenas comienza. Piénsalo. Un año lejos de ese mapache no te hará mal. Tienes hasta mañana al medio día para darme tu respuesta.

Mordecai salió de la oficina del jefe y caminó a su habitación de nuevo. Ahí le aguardaba Rigby, con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Qué quería Benson contigo?

-Me propuso un nuevo trabajo lejos de aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, quiere que vaya a trabajar en otro parque, pero en Minesota.

-¡Ah! ¿Minesota?

-Así es, mapache.

-¡Ja! Pero mi amigo no piensa irse, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé. Me iría por un año, lejos de todo, lejos de ella. No quiero irme.

-No, Mordecai, eres mi amigo, los amigos no se abandonan.

-Oye, aun no le doy una respuesta, ¡Suelta mi pierna, ¿Quieres?! Me cortas la circulación.

El mapache se desprendió del agarre de su amigo.

-Rigby, voy a hablar con ella, quiero que sepa que lo lamento. Pero si me rechaza, creo que me iré. No es por ti, sabes que nunca te dejaré.

-Pero Mordecai...

-Cometí un error y es hora de afrontar las consecuencias.

El día transcurrió como muchos otros, con trabajo, cansancio y alguno que otro hecho sobre natural, pero en la mente del arrendajo no dejaba de circular la imagen de asco y enojo en la cara de Margarita en el momento en que le vomitaba sobre los zapatos. Ella había huido, quitándose los zapatos, con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que Mordecai no había visto. La petirrojo estaba ahora en su trabajo, sirviendo una taza de café a un cliente. Estaba algo distraída, cosa que Eileen, su amiga y compañera, notó.

-Margarita, oye, Margarita...

-¿Qué, qué pasa, Eileen?

-No le llevaste la orden a la mesa 6, y acabas de derramar el café sobre la mesa, dejaste la cafetera apagada, el café se enfriará, ¿Acaso toda esa falta de atención se debe a Mordecai?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no.

-Humm... Como si no te conociera.

-Ah, Eileen, no puedo engañarte. Me dolió mucho pelear con él esta mañana, pero no encontré otra cosa qué decirle. Se portó muy distinto, como si de verdad fuera otro Mordecai. y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para venir y hablar conmigo de frente.

-Comprendo, pero puedes reconciliarte con él. Es tu amigo.

-Eileen, sabemos lo que en realidad siente Mordecai por mí, anoche me lo confesó, aunque no de la manera que yo estaba esperando y...

-Aguarda, ¿Estabas esperando que él se te declarara?

-¡No! No quise decir eso, digo, solo quería que si llegaba a hacerlo, fuera de un modo, ya sabes, más adecuado.

-Pues te diré que nadie es perfecto. Mordecai llamó para disculparse, ¿No?

-Lo hizo, pero sigo enfadada. No por los zapatos, sino por el modo tan bochornoso que me hizo huir de la fiesta.

-Bien, pues espero que se reconcilien, sería penoso que una amistad tan larga como la suya se fuera por el caño en una sola noche.

Eileen se alejó de su amiga para dejarla pensar, ya casi era hora de cerrar el local, y el día de mañana sería igual de fatigoso que todos. Margarita terminó de limpiar el café y cobró a los clientes que aun quedaban en el lugar. Una vez en su casa, la chica se dio una ducha y se puso la ropa de dormir. Ya era la una de la mañana y no lograba conciliar el sueño, tomó su diario, escribió algunas notas y de pronto, una foto de ella y Mordecai salió de entre las páginas.

-Vaya, esta foto es de hace dos años, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rigby. Recuerdo que esa vez, empujamos al pobre al pastel, jejejeje. Lindos momentos. En ocasiones desearía poder regresarlos, pero después de esa fiesta, no creo que nada sea igual. Mordecai, ¿Por qué? Se supone que eres mi amigo.

Margarita se dio vuelta para recargar la cabeza sobre la almohada y dejó el diario sobre la mesa de noche y observó la foto una vez más.

-Lo sé, sientes algo por mí, como yo por ti, pero no creo que sea lo mismo. Aunque tal vez sea mejor no volver a vernos.

En tanto, el arrendajo azul estaba sobre su cama, miraba esa misma foto en su celular, Rigby estaba dormido a un lado en su trampolín.

-Margarita, de verdad lo lamento. No debí hacerlo, nunca. Ahora no deseas verme más, pero necesito hablar contigo. Mañana temprano iré a tu trabajo y hablaremos, oh sí que lo haremos. No puedo tomar una decisión sin saber de verdad lo que sientes. A quien engaño, tú solo me ves como un amigo, y eso es algo que no pude entender. Margarita...

A la mañana siguiente, justo el día de descanso de los chicos, Mordecai tomo el carrito de mini golf sin consentimiento de Benson, condujo hasta el local de café donde Margarita se hallaba a punto de abrir. Las manos le temblaban y, de un modo meramente extraño, las plumas le vibraron de emoción.

-Bien, viejo, hagámoslo. Es ahora o nunca.

Se ajsutó el suéter verde de cierre que llevaba, respiró hondo y caminó hacia la chica, esperando que ella se girara a verle. Margarita, asustada, lo miró como si se tratara de un pariente de Fantasmín.

-¡Ahh! Mordecai, m-me asustaste...

-Lo siento, Margarita, sabes que necesito hablar y...

-Creo que ya hablaste los suficiente, no te hubieras preocupado por venir, no sabes cómo me encanta que se disculpen conmigo por teléfono.

-Ya, sé que estuvo mal, cometí el grave error de vomitar sobre tus zapatos, sé que te costaron mucho...

-No es por los zapatos, Mordecai.

-*Suspiro* Escucha, vengo porque no estuvo bien hablarte por teléfono, explicarte una razón tan tonta para que actuara de esa manera, no te lo mereces. No sabía el modo de decirte tantas cosas que siento desde hace años, y se me ocurrió beber ese tonto jugo especial de Rigby, nunca se sabe qué cosas traerá del super mercado.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Dices que te portaste de esa manera por culpa de una bebida de Rigby? ¡Esa es la explicación más estúpida que he oído! Creí que tomarías tu responsabilidad, que te portarías como un hombre, pero no, debes justificarte como un adolescente. Vaya, qué valiente eres para asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Me conoces, y sabes que nunca actuaría así. Jamás te habría ofendido de ese modo.

-Creo que en verdad no te conozco. No terminaré de conocerte.

-Bueno, ¿Me vas a disculpar o no?

-No.

-Margarita, por favor, ya te dije que lo lamento.

-Y yo te acabo de decir que no te voy a disculpar.

-Ahhhhh...

-No lo haré porque no noto que lo hagas de corazón. Además, no creo que nos debamos seguir viendo.

-¿De verdad eso piensas? ¡Bien! Me iré tan lejos de aquí, que podré presumir de ello. Solo esperaba que uno de los dos fuera maduro, y reconocí mi error, pero tú no eres capaz de verlo. ¿Y el adolescente soy yo? Adiós.

Mordecai, llorando, condujo de nuevo al parque, donde se encontró con Benson, se secó las lágrimas y tomó a su jefe por le hombro para hablar con él.

-¿Cuándo sale el avión a Minesota?

-Ah, Mordecai, me alegra de que aceptes. Parte esta misma noche. Sabía que ibas a aceptar así que, todo está arreglado.

-Oye, ¿Y si no hubiera aceptado?

-Estaba la opción de enviar a Musculoso. Ve y empaca tus cosas. Por hoy no trabajas, tienes tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos.

-Bien, eso haré.

-Thomas va a sustituirte, él compartirá el trabajo con Rigby. Espero que no lo convierta en alguien igual de flojo que él.

Mordecai subió a su habitación, comenzó a poner sus cosas en una maleta, en eso, llega Rigby corriendo, casi sin aliento.

-¡¿Es cierto que te vas?! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! ¡¿Me vas a dejar?!

-Rigby, amigo, yo...

-¡No me digas amigo! No después de que te vas por culpa de una chica.

-Amigo, es lo mejor por el momento, va a ser por un año, no me iré para siempre.

-P-Pero, Mordecai, no será lo mismo sin ti, viejo...

-Mapache, también te voy a extrañar, pero debo hacer esto. Me siento como un idiota de primera clase, no podré ver a Margarita de nuevo a los ojos sin sentir que actué como un verdadero perdedor. La ofendí mucho. Ella jamás me perdonará.

-No es necesario que te vayas, ¿O sí?

CONTINUARA...

Hola, es la primera historia que hago de Regular Show, o , Un Show más en América latina. Pues me encanta esta serie, en especial la pareja de Mordecai y Margarita. Lamentablemente en el fandom no vi historias de estos dos en ninguna categría, pero Chica Joker llegó para acabar con eso, jejejeje. Así que los dejo con esto, espero sus comentarios, dependiendo de ellos será la continuación de esta trama, que no solo llevará romance, tendrá sus momentos cómicos y lo que nunca puede faltar, eventos sobre naturales, los cuales le dan a este programa el toque único. Ciao.

**NOTAS:** Regular Show, creado por JC Quintel. (Lo amo *-*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular show.**

**Un fracaso más, y la puerta de la muerte.**

**Capítulo II**

Luego de empacar sus cosas, Mordecai se despidió de sus amigos y compañeros del parque. Rigby, a pesar de sentirse mal y extrañado, le organizó una fiesta aprobada por Benson. Extrañamente, todo el mundo parecía estar muy contento, aunque el arrendajo sentía que por dentro moría. Papaleta le leyó un poema un tanto largo donde le decía lo mucho que lo estimaba y lo iba a extrañar, Rigby se dedico a decir las mejores cualidades de su amigo y al final, Skips, Musculoso y Fantasmín le dedicaron una canción de Metallica en sus inicios.

-Oye hermano, te vas pero no te olvides de nosotros.

-No, nunca lo haré, Musculoso, aunque se comportan como si me fuera a ir para siempre.

-¿Aun estás seguro de esto? Es decir, se trata de un año. ¿Aguantarás tanto tiempo lejos?

-Pff... Claro, ni que fuera un niño, Rigby.

-Oigan todos, quiero que le demos en este momento nuestros recuerdos a Mordecai, primero Eileen.-Benson formaba a la gente, todos le darían a Mordecai un recuerdo para que lo llevara en su camino.

-Mordecai, esta es una camiseta que hice en un taller de confección cuando estaba en la secundaria. Espero que te guste.

-Oh, gracias, pero es algo personal, ¿Segura que me la das?

-Por supuesto, sé que te gusta tomar café, por eso trae la estampa de una taza.

-De verdad gracias.

-Ahora voy yo, quiero que te lleves esto, es mi estampa favorita de la trama la laguna del horror, número 45, vale ocho dólares viejo, así que cuídala.

-P-Pero compraste muchas de esas estúpidas revistas de cine para que te saliera...

-No importa, eres mi amigo, te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo te regalo mi vieja manopla de baseball, con ella atrapé muchas pelotas a los seis años.

-Gracias, Musculoso, Fantasín, ustedes son la onda.

Benson le regaló una copia del libro "Como ser un mejor empleado" típico de él, Papaleta le dio una bolsa con sus paletitas de mantequilla, Thomas le obsequió varios cds de los arqueros del metal, un grupo de chicos alocados que tocaban canciones de protesta y de amor y, Rigby, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar, se acercó a su mejor amigo, con un paquete en la mano.

-Ten... Ábrelo cuando estés en el avión.

-Jejejeje, ¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo.

-Pero...

-¡Hazlo!

-Está bien, no es necesario que grites.

-Solo ábrelo en el avión, es todo.

Mientras tanto, Margarita estaba en su casa, acomodando algunas cosas. No había podido limpiar en días y tenía cosas fuera de lugar. Su celular sonó con el tono de un mensaje, era de Eillen.

-"Margarita, aun es tiempo, Mordecai aborda el avión a las 8:00. Al menos despídete de él" Ash, no, claro que no.

Ignorando olímpicamente el mensaje, siguió con sus deberes, hasta que se topó con un libro. Era el libro de Mordecai, se lo había prestado. Se trataba de la historia de dos aves que estaban buscando un tesoro en los bosques más recónditos del mundo. Tenía mucha trama, algo de comedia y un poco de romance. Había sido un best seller en su momento, aunque claro, le sorprendía un poco que Mordo leyera esa clase de cosas.

Eran las 7:15, aun faltaba tiempo para que se marchara. Abrió las páginas justo a la mitad del libro, en una frase donde Amber, la chica paloma de la historia, está como ella. Indecisa.

"Nuestros caminos han tomado un rumbo distinto, ambos ambicionamos ese tesoro, pero la verdad lo que ambicionamos es lo que sentimos y no podemos expresar. El tesoro solo era un pretexto, estar contigo es mi felicidad. Aunque la verdad, no creo que pienses igual"

-Lo sé, es como si fuera lo que pienso yo, pero Mordecai es mi amigo. Ah... No debo ser tan ciega. Yo sé que el quiere más que una amistad. No lo sé, no creo que se pueda. Y, ¿Si se pudiera? ¿Tendría algo de malo? Por algo me prestó este libros sabiendo la trama. Mordecai quería decirme esto con el libro, y yo de tonta que no le puse atención. Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo él mismo? ¿Qué le cuesta ser sincero? Bueno, lo fue en la fiesta, pero no del modo en que yo esperaba. No imagino lo mucho que le debe costar decir que me ¿Quiere? O ¿Me ama? ¡Ay, Dios!

La chica se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, agitándola de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados.

-No, Margarita, no puede ser. Algo tan delicado no puede ser una broma de ebrios. Mordecai vale más que eso. Si me amara, me lo diría, ¿Verdad? Pero conociéndolo, no. No lo haría, no de ese modo. Sé que le gusto, eso está más que claro. La pregunta aquí es ¿Me gusta? *suspiro* Sí, y mucho. Y no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco, por eso no duraba con los chicos con los que salía, porque ninguno de ellos es como Mordecai. ¡Debo evitar que se vaya!

Miró el reloj, en medio de su revoltura mental, le habían dado las 7:46, en catorce minutos el amor de su vida se iba y, quien sabe si regresaría con las mismas ideas. Margarita tomó el libro y subió a su coche. Arrrancó como cafre, casi arrollando a una persona y condujo del mismo modo hacia el aeropuerto. Un año sin Mordo, sería fatal. Pero, oh sorpresa. Las calles estaban congestionadas con el tránsito lento de las gentes que salían del trabajo y de los colegiales que iban a casa. Miró su reloj, eran las 7:50.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tengo un sito a donde ir!

Comenzó a hacer sonar su claxon, pitando como conductor de transporte público. Sus ansias eran tales que se aferraba al volante, desesperada. Al ver un pequeño espacio para ir por un atajo, se le metió a una moto y aceleró hundiendo el pie en el pedal. Al llegar al aeropuerto, se estacionó en un sitio prohibido, y son importarle corrió hacia las puertas de abordaje, esperando poder alcanzar al arrendajo.

-"Vuelo No. 234, con destino a Minesota, saldrá en dos minutos"

-¡Dos minutos, no puede ser!

Corrió por todo el pasillo, pero no había señales de Mordecai o sus amigos, lo cual le dio un sentimiento de decepción a sí misma. Se detuvo en seco, Eileen estaba mirando por un enorme ventanal, mientras agitaba la mano en son de despido como los demás, Papaleta estaba llorando con un pañuelo en su mano, Fantasmano y Musculoso se retiraban del sitio al igual que Benson y Rigby, notablemente triste.

Margarita se quedó sin aliento, completamente devastada. Ese avión había partido llevándose a Mordo, tal vez para siempre. Uno nunca sabe cuando la vis le cambia los planes, y ese año podría volverse un siglo sin él.

-No... Mordecai... No te vayas.

Eileen la miró y fue algo molesta a hablarle.

-Oye, no llegaste a tiempo, se acaba de ir.

-L-Lo lamento, jejejeje, es que ya sabes, estaba ocupada.

-¿Tanto para no despedirte de un amigo? Creí que tal vez no llegarías por tu enfado.

-No, ¿Qué va? Solo quería devolverle su libro, es todo.

-¿Segura? Mordecai intuyó que no vendrías así que te dejó esto. No lo leí, si esa es tu duda.

-Oh, es una carta.

-Me voy, los chicos me llevarán a casa.

-Nos vemos luego, Eileen.

-Te hablo luego.

Eileen se portó algo fría, pensó Margarita, pero no era para menos. Al devolverse a casa, Margarita se sentó en su sofá, muy apenada de su acción. No trataba de remediar el asunto, solo no deseaba que se fuera. Pero retenerlo y recordarle su error tampoco era bueno. Sin embargo, el amor es algo que no se puede controlar, y ella era víctima de ello. Extendió la carta, y empezó a leerla, con la voz de Mordecai en su memoria.

"Margarita:

Gracias por los grandiosos momentos que compartiste a mi lado, eres una chica bastante genial y una persona noble en la cual puedo confiar. Lamento, de corazón haberte hecho pasar ese amargo momento, nunca fue mi intensión. Sé que no llegarás a tiempo a despedirme y, no te culpo, estás en tu derecho de seguir enfadada. Sin embargo, solo me resta decirte que pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo, como mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que nunca podré ser algo más para ti que no sea un amigo. Te juro que voy a extrañarte. oh sí. Te dejo el libro, sé que te encantó.

Cuídate, por favor, y de verdad perdóname. Soy un tarado.

Mordecai."

Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por las mejillas de la petirrojo, las cuales mojaron la carta. Abrió el libro y tomó la foto, no sabía si lo vería de nuevo, y eso le destrozó el corazón.

-Mordecai, soy yo quien lo lamenta... Y mucho...

CONTINUARÁ...

¡BUAH! Quiero llorar... ¿Por qué Margarita no lo despidió siquiera? Es un chico genial, y muy lindo... Ya veremos que sucede luego. Agradezco que lean este fic, ojala no se arrepientan. Ya vienen otras cosas emocionantes, Hm, hm, hm.

**NOTAS:** Regular Show, creado por JG Quintel. (Lo amo *-*)Ya corregí mi error, es JG, no JC como muchos lo hemos confundido, jejejeje. (Y sigo amándolo, es tan cool... )


	3. Chapter 3

**Regular show.**

**Un fracaso más, y la puerta de la muerte.**

**Capítulo III**

-No puedo creer que de verdad no haya llegado... En serio la hice enfadar...

Mordecai se lamentaba, mientras miraba por la ventana del avión. Su mirada lucía triste, pero sabía que no podía pedirle mucho a la chica, no luego de hacerla pasar por el momento más humillante de su vida. O al menos eso pensaba. Tomó la caja que Rigby le había dado en el aeropuerto, la cual le pidió abrir justo cuando estuviera en pleno vuelo.

-Ese mapache, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos?

Mientras abría la caja, se cubrió el rostro con una mano, no fuera ser que Rigby le hubiera dejado un pastel con un resorte, o tal vez una bomba de olor. No, si fuera así, le habría hecho la broma en público, esto quiere decir, que él lo estuviera viendo.

-Oh, no... Rigby, no puedo creerlo... Eres genial, amigo.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de una foto de Margarita, la que le habían tomado aquella tarde en el parque, la primera vez que había ido a su casa. La vez que había hecho ese último favor vergonzoso.

-Pero no puedo creer que me hayas orillado a hacer eso, fue terrible...

Mientras trataba de sacudir su cabeza y reprimir en lo más profundo de su subconsciente ese hecho fatal, se puso a contemplar ella bella imagen que tanto le gustaba.

-Ah, Margarita... Tan linda... Nunca te voy a poder sacar de mi cabeza. Y la verdad no quiero hacerlo.

El vuelo duró alrededor de unas horas, había lluvia pero no dificultó el descenso del avión al pavimento mojado de la pista de aterrizaje. Una vez en tierra, el arrendajo tomó su mochila, la cual era su equipaje y entró corriendo al aeropuerto, acto que imitaban los demás pasajeros.

-Amm... Me pregunto, ¿Alguien se habrá tomado la molestia de venir por mí?

Una vez terminada su frase, miró un enorme letrero con letras azules, decía "Mordecai", el cual era sostenido por una linda paloma blanca. Se trataba de una de las empleadas del Parque del señor Dickenson, pariente lejano de Papaleta.

-Hola, yo soy Mordecai.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rosa, encantada de conocerte.

-Hola, Rosa, jejeje, yo soy Mordecai.

-Jejejeje, eres gracioso, eso ya lo habías dicho.

-Oops, lo lamento, soy algo descuidado, jijijiji.

-Naa, no te preocupes, me pasa lo mismo.

-¿En serio?

-No, jajajajaja.

-Jajajajajaja.

-Jajajaja, vamos, Mordecai, mi tío Johnny quiere que te lleve ante él.

-¿Tío Johnny?

-Es el Sr. Dickenson, le digo tío, pero la verdad es como un padre para mí.

-Ah... Vayamos.

Subieron a un hermoso Jeep de color negro, algo elegante, nada comparado con el carrito de golf que estaba acostumbrado a conducir.

-Luces impresionado, ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que este vehículo es muy bonito.

-¿Bonito? Ja, se nota que no haz visto un lindo vehículo, este no es nada.

-"¿Nada? Debe ser una broma. Seguro que el lugar donde voy a trabajar es mucho mejor que el parque"

-Bien, espero que de verdad seas tan bueno como dijo el tal Benson.

-¿Benson dijo que soy bueno?

-Sí, ¿Por qué te impresiona? No será que lo dijo por compromiso, ¿Cierto?

-No, claro que no, jejejeje, ni que fuera un flojo adicto a los video juegos, bebedor compulsivo de café y un métome en líos, jejejejeje...-Decía con nerviosismo, invocando sus peores defectos.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, Mordecai, jajajaja, solo es una broma. Yo amo los video juegos, y me gusta el café. Eso no tiene nada de malo, excepto cuando ocupan tu tiempo y te impiden realizar tus deberes.

-No, casi nunca pasa eso, ñ_ñ"

-Ya, jajajajaja, tranquilo, no tienes que ponerte tenso, al menos conmigo no.

-Eso no me dio confianza.

Rosa sigue conduciendo, hasta que llegan a una casa muy grande, el parque es un terreno muy amplio. Hay por lo menos 10 personas encargadas solo de los árboles, otros dan recorridos a los visitantes y más se encarga del área del zoológico.

-Wow... este lugar es enorme.

-Naa... A mí me parece normal.

-Donde yo trabajo, digo, trabajaba, no es tan grande.

-No me imagino de qué tamaño es. Mira, esa es la oficina del Sr. Dickenson, le diré que hemos llegado.

El señor Dickenson era un tipo parecido a Papaleta, mucho, el mismo estilo de caballero inglés (Para mí Papaleta se viste de ese modo) pero el bigote era más grande, sus ropas de color blanco y verde, con un moño corbata negro al cuello.

-Hola, Rosa, veo que traes a Mordecai.

-Sí Sr. Dickenson.

-Solo dime Johnny, niña.

-Bien, Johnny, Mordecai está muy ansioso de trabajar.

-Oh, jojojojojo, qué agradable sorpresa.

-"Se parece a Papaleta" Hola, eh, gusto en conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío, muchacho. Rosa, lleva a nuestro nuevo amigo a su habitación, me imagino que se encuentra cansado, mañana le dirás sus deberes, por hoy que se tome el resto del día libre. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a dar un paseo por Minesota, es una ciudad muy bonita.

-Sí, con gusto, si Mordecai así lo desea.

-Claro, vayamos.

-Bien, sígueme, te guiaré a tu habitación.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, entraron a un pasillo central el cual daba a unas escaleras. Después de subirlas pasaron un par de puertas y llegaron a una con el número 4. Rosa abrió la puerta dejando ver que su interior era bastante agradable para un chico de la edad de Mordecai.

-Orale, se ve genial.

-Jejejeje, de hecho, Johnny me dejó arreglarlo para ti. Tu ex jefe me dijo que te gradaban los grupos de rock.

-Por supueto, con mi amigo Rigby solía ir a conciertos y escucharlos en la radio. Ah, era tan divertido.

-Oye, no te pongas melancólico, aquí podemos hacer lo mismo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Bien, desempaca, te espero abajo para ir de paseo. Minesota es una ciudad enorme, y hay mucho por recorrer.

Rosa se fue dando saltos de gusto, estaba feliz de tener un compañero de aventuras. De hecho, era la única chica de su edad en el parque, pero ahora Mordo podía seguir sus juegos. El arrendajo desempacó y colocó sus cosas en orden.

-Oh, con Rigby cerca no podría haber terminado antes. Me encanta mi nueva habiación, y es solo para mí, ¡OHHHH!

Una vez abajo, Mordecai obervaba a los trabajadores, se veían tan felices, contentos de realizar su trabajo.

-Oye, Mordecai, anda vayamos al True Joker, es un sitio de video juegos muy divertido, y luego podemos pasar al Korkal´s Coffee, y al cine, están exhibiendo Tres noches de horror, en ¡3D!

-¡¿Ya está en el cine?! ¡Ese mapache es un mentiroso! Me dijo que faltaba un mes para que se estrenara y todo para que lo acompañara a ese asqueroso concurso de oler calsetines y adivinar su procedencia.

-¿Mapache?

-Oh, hablo de Rigby, mi mejor amigo.

-Jejejeje, bien, vayamos.

Mientras ellos se divertían, una puerta apareció en en parque de Benson. Era una puerta muy pequeña, del tamaño de una mano. En ella se escondía un secreto muy grande, pero desconocido por la humanidad entera. Esa puerta representaba todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que había en el mundo, el cielo y el inferno. Esa puerta escondía los más grandes secretos, traiciones, amores y demás haberes que los humanos no podían saber. Esa puerta era la puerta de la muerte. La máquina de chicles se encargaba de revisar que Rigby hubiera podado el césped tal como debía hacerlo. Parecía todo en orden.

-Por una vez puedo decir que hizo un b-buen t-trabajo... Vaya, sí que suena difícil. Y hasta increíble.

Musculoso llegó de la nada, todo sucio de tierra y basura.

-Oye, Benson, ya terminé. Y Fantasmano igual, ¿Podemos irnos?

-Eh sí, sí, claro, pueden irse.

-¡De lujo! Queremos llevar al mapache a dar un paseo, lo notamos muy triste desde que Mordeloco se fue.

-Ah, sí, yo mismo lo había pensado. Pero debo admitir que hace un buen trabajo desde que se separaron. No sé por qué no lo hice antes.

-Como digas. ¡Noche de chicooooooos!

Benson solo atinó a sonreír. Era agradable ver la solidaridad entre sus empleados. Musculoso, Fantasmín y Rigby fueron a tomar un café, por petición del mapache castaño. Esa era su costumbre, con o sin Mordecai cerca.

-Aquí tienes tu cafe, Rigby.

-Gracias, Eileen.

-Te notas triste.

-No, claro que no. Ni que extrañara a ese bobo azul.

-Bieeen, es que pensaba que...

-Pues te equivocas.

-Hey, viejo, tranquilo. Toma tu café, vamos a ir a un lugar muy divertido. Vamos a ver la película Tres noches de horror, en ¡3D!

-Bien, no es que esa película me recuerde a alguien que deseaba verla. Vayamos.

Fantasmín y Musculoso sabían a lo que se refería.

-¿Ya se van tan pronto?-Aparece Margarita con dos emparedados y patatas fritas.

-Solo me comeré esto y ya.-Contesta Rigby, tratando de sonreír.

-Oh, te traje dos emparedados, jejeje. Es que ya sabes, la costumbre.

-OOOOOHHHHH, te engañaste sola, Margarita.

-Jejeje, sí, como digas.

-Espero que te diviertas mucho, Rigby.-Le deseaba Eileen, con ilusión en su mirada.

-Gr-racias, Eileen.-Rigby parecía algo sonrojado. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo por machismo o por vergüenza, en realidad le gustaba mucho la chica.

-Anda, que la noche es muy joven. Fantasmano, trajiste la cosa.

-¿La cosa? Ah, la cosa. Claro que la traje.

-¿De qué hablan?-Interroga Rigby con un sentimiento de broma.

-Oh, de nada. Es un secreto.

-Pues no me agrada que sean tan misteriosos, Musculoso.

-Bueno, ¿Sabes quién más es misterioso? ¡Mi mami!

Todo echaron a reír, esa clase de broma aunque repetida en realidad en el mejor momento podía ser muy buena. Una vez terminada la comida, Rigby lo los chicos se fueron a su noche de juerga, en tanto, Margarita y Eileen terminaban de limpiar para cerrar la cafetería. Dejaron todo en orden y cerraron con llave. En eso, Eileen notó la tristeza en el rostro de la petirrojo.

-Margarita, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro, lo estoy.

-Me pareció que estabas triste por no ver hoy a Mordecai.

-No, no digas tonterías. Si apenas se fue ayer por la tarde. Además, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Bien, no me refería a eso, pero es igual. ¿Sabes? Benson les prometió a los chicos darles el número de teléfono a donde pueden llamarle los fines de semana.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no es que esté pensando en obtenerlo, o algo así.

-Jijijijijiji, ya, Margarita, deja de fingir. Sé lo mucho que te importa. Cuando Rigby lo tenga, te lo doy para que le hables.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es que, bueno, deberá estar ocupado y yo... Ah, bien, de verdad me interesa tener el número. La verdad es que lo extraño mucho. Es la primera vez que no viene por su café.

-Y no viene a hablar contigo. Sé lo mucho que lo quieres.

-Pues, Eileen, creo que de verdad lo amo. Y nunca me di cuenta. Hasta hoy, qué boba he sido. Buscando la compañía y el cariño en otros, siendo que a mi lado estaba Mordecai. Pero por nada del mundo se lo digas a alguien, por favor.

-Claro que no, eso te corresponde a ti decirlo. Soy como una tumba.

-Gracias, amiga.

Luego de un abrazo amistoso, ambas se fueron a sus casas en el auto de Margarita. Esa noche, Mordecai se había divertido mucho, pero algo no encajaba. Rosa era muy divertida, animada, jugaba video juegos, le gustaba el café, y hasta las pelis de horror. Y en 3D. Era muy bonita, y su voz era como la de un ángel.

-¡Ay, no! No me puede estar gustando. Ella es tan hermosa, ¡Pero mi Margarita lo es más! Vamos, tranquilo, Mordo, solo ha pasado un día completo sin Margarita. Y sin su café. Y sin sus emparedados... Cielos, este va a ser el año más largo de mi vida... No quiero olvidarla. No puedo olvidarla. Pero temo que Rosa me ayude a ello.

Se tapó la cara con una almohada, muy deseperado.

-¿Por qué alguien no viene y me mata? Sería más fácil.

Rosa alcanzó a oír unos murmullos desde el cuarto de Mordecai, lo cual la inquietó. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces y entró sin ser invitada a ello.

-Hola, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ah! Rosa, eres tú...

-Disculpa que haya entrado sin permiso, es solo que creí que hablabas con alguien.

-Naa... Solo pensaba en voz alta.

-¡Qué loco! pero suena genial. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No mucho. Ah... Es solo que extraño mucho a una persona. Ya se me pasará.

-¿Se trata de una chica?

-Eh... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No es difícil suponerlo, y menos con ese "ah..." Pues llámala. ¿Qué te cuesta?

-No tienes idea de cuanto.

Mordecai lucía desanimado, y mientras hablaba de la distancia entre él y Margarita, la puerta del mal crecía un poco cada vez más. Dentro de ella se podía ver un huevo de color azul cobalto, con pequeñas marcas de quiebre. Al parecer, cada vez que Mordecai y Margarita pensaban que no podían estar juntos, el pequeño huevo se iba desbaratando. Unas risotadas sádicas se dejaban oír, anunciando una muerte irreparable.

-¡Brr! de repente me dio frío. Sentí como un escalofrío.

-Ponte una manta, aunque me parece raro, hace calor en realidad.

-Sí, lo haré. Bien, creo que me iré a dormir. Mañana inicia el verdadero trabajo.

-Claro. Y recuerda, llámala, si de verdad te importa.

Rosa de depidió de Mordecai para dejarlo descansar. Y Margarita en su casa, no dejaba de pensar en él. Unos susurros se oían en su sueños, como si algo fuera a morir por siempre. Eran unas pesadillas sobre momentos amargos, tristes y terribles. Ambos no podían dormir. Y sin más, pasaron al menos cuatro meses, tan largos como cuatro siglos. Mordecai se notaba muy cambiado. Usaba ropa más seguido, se notaba contento, aunque el dolor lo guardaba en el fondo de su ser. Margarita, por su lado, estaba más hermosa que nunca, aunque la tristeza la consumía por dentro. En tanto, Rigby trabajaba con desgano, Musculoso y Fantasmín no eran como Mordecai, pero estaba seguro de que un día iba a volver.

Lo malo dentro de todo esto, era que Mordecai nunca podía contestar el teléfono, siempre ocupado. Pero no importaba, sabía que su mejor amigo nunca lo habría olvidado por nada del mundo. Ahora se dedicaba a podar las ramas más crecidas de los árboles, cuando una inmensa puerta apareció ante su mirada, parecía flotar a varios metros sobre su cabeza, y para poder subir a ella habían unas escaleras transparentes. Un letrero sobre la puerta rezaba: "Puerta de la muerte"

-¡BENSOOOOON!

**NOTAS:** Regular Show, creado por JG Quintel. (Lo amo *-*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Regular show.**

**Un fracaso más, y la puerta de la muerte.**

**Capítulo IV**

-¡No grites! ¿Qué pasa?

Benson miró la mano de Rigby apuntando a la puerta de color caoba sobre ellos. Era inmensa, y una fuerza negativa manaba de sus orillas doradas.

-Esto parece una locura. ¿De dónde salió?

-No tengo idea, Benson, pero no me agrada. Y menos por lo que dice encima, "Puerta de la muerte"

-Llama a Skips, seguro él debe saber lo que es.

Luego de unos minutos, todos los empleados del parque estaban de pie, mirando la puerta y murmurando de qué podría tratarse.

-No lo sé, es como una broma, pero muy mala.-Pensaba Musculoso.

-Puede que así sea, amigo.-Le responde Fantasmano.

-No, debe ser algo más. Nadie en sus cabales haría una broma así.-Les decía Rigby más convencido de ello.

-Silencio, Skips, ¿Qué puedes decirnos al respecto?

-Bien, Benson, en efecto es la puerta de la muerte, y no debe ser abierta por nada del mundo.

-¿Por qué? Suena interesante.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Rigby, esa puerta es el infierno.

-Oh...-El mapache tenía cara de no querer creerlo-. Sí, y yo uso pan de hamburguesa como zapatos. ¡Auch!-Benson le da un zape.

-Ni sirve de nada recurrir a la sabiduria si no vas a obedecerla. Nadie se acerca a esa puerta hasta que sepamos como hacer que se vaya. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron. Pero la curiosidad por saber qué había detrás de dicha puerta era superior. Mientras se iban a sus deberes, Skips se volvió a ver la puerta, y observó a Rigby girando la manija.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Acabas de matarnos a todos!

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!-El mapache es succionado por la puerta, mietras grita con desesperación. Los demás tratan de aferrarse a algo, pero es tarde.

Ahora han sufrido el mismo destino que Rigby, siendo llevados por esa fuerza hasta el interior de la puerta. Dentro de ella se hayaba un espacio completamente negro, no podían ver mas allá de sus narices.

-¡Rigby!

-Aquí estoy, no necesitas gritarme en el oído, Benson.

-Te dijeron que no abrieras esa puerta, ¡¿Por qué demonios no hiciste caso?!

-Solo quise saber si era verdad.

-Bien hecho, "genio" ahora no sabemos que nos pasará. ¡Es la puerta de la muerte!-Musculoso le da un puñetazo en el estómago, muy furioso.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió.

-De eso se trataba, nenita.

-¡Ya basta! Dejen de pelear, que tenemos un gordo problema ahora.

-Ahi te hablan, Musculoso.

-¡Grr...! ¡Ya verás, mapache!

Skips detiene a Musculoso antes de que se lance a golpear de nuevo a Rigby por llamarlo gordo, Fantasmano le imita y Benson no deja de gritarles que se calmen. De pronto, todo su barullo es detenido por un rugido que proviene del fondo de la habitación. Todos respiran muy lento, mientras el miedo les recorre la médula.

-S-Skips...-Le llama Benson muy despacio.

-No tengo idea de lo que sea, no había entrado antes a este lugar.

-Mami...-Murmuraba Musculoso, abrazado de Fantasmin.

-*Gulp* Creo que es un monstruo...-Decía Rigby completamente blanco del pavor.

-¡Grrr...! ¡Ruaaarrrr!

-¡Corran por sus vidaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Benson les ordena huir, ya que unos pasos se oyen al acercare a ellos con gran fuerza. Rigby tropieza, mira hacia atrás en un intento por detener a lo que sea que se acerca a su persona. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo como es olido por su depredador.

-"M-Mordecai... Amigo..."

En eso, la bestia de color marrón, parecido a un toro con cabeza de cordero y ojos de sapo se aleja del mapache. Al parecer, los recuerdos de una perona querida lo espantaban. Benson se acerca a Rigby, éste al sentir la mano de su jefe grita espantado.

-¡Aaahhhhhh, no me comas, no tengo buen sabor!

-Shhh... Soy yo, Benson, el monstruo se a ido. No se que hiciste, pero lo alejaste.

-¿Yo? yo no hice nada.

-Debiste hacer algo, como un pensamiento, o haber dicho algo.-Le decía Skips con Fanstamano y Musculoso detrás suyo.

-Eemm... Pues lo que hice fue pensar en alguien.

-Oh, ¿Se habrá tratado de Eileen?

-¡No! ¡Y deja de molestar, Musculoso!

-Bueno, estonces, ¿En quién pensaste?-Le interroga Benson molesto.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pensé en mi mejor amigo.

-Vaya, eso significa que lo único que nos puede salvar de los demonios son los pensamientos positivos.

-Así es, Skips, tan sabio como de costumbre.

-¡Muerte!

Todos gritan el nombre del recien llegado, quien se aparece a un lado del yeti inmortal. Skips lo mira con algo de desconfianza, no debía tratarse de algo bueno.

-Hola, no creí encontrarlos en mi puerta. ¿Qué los trae por el vecindario?

-No lo mal interpretes, Muerte. Lo que sucede es que tu dichosa puerta apareció de la nada en medio del parque. Y Rigby la abrió por curiosidad. Causó un remolino y nos tragó a todos. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, queremos salir de aquí.

-Oh, ¡Jajajajajajajajaa! Lo lamento de verdad por ustedes, pero eso no se puede.

-¡¿QUË?! Usted se equivoca, nosotros necesitamos salir, ¡Ahora!

-Oye, máquina de chicles, calma tu temperamento, no es cuestión de que yo no lo quiera. Ustedes no pueden salir por el hecho de abrir la puerta sin permiso. Esta puerta tiene vida propia.

-Bah... Es la puerta de la muerte, no puede tener vida.

-Claro que sí, Mitch, por cierto, se acerca el concurso de comer hot-dogs, nos veremos.-Le manifiesta la Muerte, con un dejo de terror.

-*Gulp* No creo que vaya a ir... No deseo morir comiendo, viejo.

-Muerte, por favor, al menos dinos el modo que podemos emplear para salir.

-De acuerdo, Skips, solo lo haré porque no me agradaría la idea de recoger tu alma tan codiciada en este sitio. Miren, al fondo de aquel pasillo se haya una entrada. Ahí van a cruzar por un laberinto, pero recuerden, cada vez que se equivoquen el laberinto crecerá 10 metros más. La salida les será muy larga, de hecho, el laberinto mide actualmente 3 kilómetros de largo. Hay muchos caminos, de preferencia traten de aprender lo lugares por los que pasen.

-Un error, 10 metros, pff... Qué miedo.

-No seas tan bobalicón, Rigby, nadie a terminado el laberinto. Podrán encontrar los huesos de aquellos que enloquecieron y se quitaron la vida.

-¡Aaahhhhh!-Grita el mapache, aterrado.

-Jajajajaja, que se diviertan. Al final del laberinto se haya el otro extremo de la puerta. Ahí podrán salir.

-Oiga Muerte,-Le detiene Benson-¿Es el único modo de salir?

-Eh, pues hay otra manera, pero no creo que les agrade.

-Diga cual es, ahora.

-Jejeje. Entren por esa caja de televisión, llegarán a una adaptación de una película, ustedes serán los protagonistas. Si la terminan con al menos uno de ustedes vivos, la puerta en automático los vomitará a la realidad y desaparecerá.

-Oye, Benson, no creo que la película sea buena. Tratándose de la muerte todo puede pasar. Y no me agradó eso de uno de nosotros vivo.

-Tranquilo, Skips, tú eres inmortal. Si llegas al final vivo, lo cual es obvio, todos regresaremos a casa.

-Como digas.

-Oye, Benson, al menos deberías dejarnos votar.

-Ah, Rigby, tienes razón, al pareces mi puesto de jefe no vale en este lugar, ¡AL CABO QUE TÚ NO TRATASTE DE METERNOS A ESTE SITIO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN!

-Bien, bien, ¿Alguien sabe de una reunión de gritones desquiciados para Benson?

-¡Debería...!

-Ya, Benson, no le hagas caso. Muerte dice que nadie ha pasado al final del laberinto.

-Ajá, Skips, nadie lo ha hecho.

-Pero ustedes, Musculoso, Fantasmano y Rigby han visto la mayoría de las películas.

-Sí, que sí, viejo.-Le contesta Rigby.

-¿No creen que es mejor ir por la película, que por un laberinto desconocido que nadie ha terminado nunca?

-Ya lo oyeron, Skips tiene razón. Así que vamos por la película.

-Un momento, mortales y Skips. deben traer a tres personas con ustedes.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Benson-Ya creo que somos muchos como para estar trayendo más.

-Escucha, deben traer tres personas más. Es una clase de ofrenda para la Puerta. Y de preferencia a tres personas que conozcan.

-Eh, Mordecai, Margarita...-Decía Rigby sin pensar.

-Bueno, ellos aparecerán porque el enano los mencionó, y si están acompañados por alguien, éste también aparecerá.

En eso, Mordecai apareció acompañado por Rosa, y Margarita acompañada por Eileen.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-Exigía saber Mordecai, tomado de la mano de Rosa.

-Mordecai, ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntaba Rosa soltando la mano del arrendajo.

-¡¿Oigan, qué es esto?!-Margarita traía solo una toalla enredada al cuerpo.

-¡Dios!-Eileen trataba de cubrirse, ya que estaba en las mismas que Margarita.

-Muerte, dijiste que solo aparecerían tres personas.

-Sí, Skips, pero ambas estaban acompañadas. Que tengan suerte.

-Ay, no... Margarita...-Mordecai se quitó su chaqueta y la entregó a la chica.-Rigby, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando.

-Bueno... Lo que pasó es que...

Después de explicarse brevemente a los invocados por la puerta, Rigby recibe un puñetazo tipo Big Show* en el hombro, pero a la potencia un millón.

-¡Tarado! ¡Nunca debiste llamarnos!

-Lo siento, pero eras la opción que me vino a la mente, e ignoraba que estabas compañado por una chica.

-Esta chica es mi amiga Rosa, la sobrina adoptiva de mi nuevo jefe, sin ofender Benson.

-No importa, de verdad lamento que Rigby los haya atraido.

-¿Y por qué pensaste en nosotras?-Le interroga Eileen, algo rubirizada.

-Porque son amigas, ten, cúbrete con mi suéter.

-Bueno, hora de entrar en la televisón. Y pase lo que pase, no mueran.

Tras la advertencia de Skips, uno a uno entraron en el aparato. Una espesa nube roja los cubrió, quien sabe lo que ocurriría ahora.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hello, espero no haber hecho este capítulo medio raro y bobo, bueno, tal vez. Nos vemos para la otra.

*Nombre de un luchador de la WWE, sus puñetazos son mortales, jejeje.

**NOTAS:** Regular Show, creado por JG Quintel. (Lo amo *-*)


End file.
